


Killing Yves

by jindorisblue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, rated M for future chapters, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jindorisblue/pseuds/jindorisblue
Summary: Ha Sooyoung, known to everyone as Yves, has worked with the MI5 for a long time. You would think it’s cool, working for a secret intelligence service, but Sooyoung has always been met with paperworks and desk-jobs. The best she got was a witness protection duty, one she didn’t have to prepare much for but sent her into the exciting spy life she’s been craving for.Jung Jinsol likes her job and the luxury that comes with it. Sure, being an assassin could be messy but she’s very skilled at what she does that she barely makes any mistake. Barely being the keyword as she did, make one mistake, leaving a witness still breathing. Killing her was easy, what comes next wasn’t as easy.(Based on BBC’s TV Show titled Killing Eve, with some alterations made)





	Killing Yves

Sooyoung sighed, frustration bubbling up inside her. She had a file full of proofs that the murders that had been happening was the work of the same person, no, _woman_ , but of course it was dismissed just like that. Sooyoung was never given the chance to explain herself, mostly shut out and got paperworks shoved her way instead. She groaned at the memory, not caring if it was loud enough for other people to hear in the mostly vacant hallway of the hospital. The most she was given the chance to was _this_ , a witness protection duty. Their witness was mostly slurring incoherent words during the interview, the only thing the translator could make out was something about plank chest. The MI5 had deemed her not useful for the investigation soon after that, and that was _again_ why Sooyoung was stuck here playing babysitter for a witness who was unconscious on a hospital that has securities roaming down its hallways. So, really, Sooyoung didn’t even have any say in how she was gonna carry this protection duty.

 

She kicked open the door to the bathroom, letting out her frustration at the poor inanimate object. She brushed away a stray tear with the back of her hand, cheeks heating up as her frustration built up, more at herself than at anyone else. Was she not good enough to not be taken seriously?

 

The brunette glanced at the closed doors of the stalls, one had an out of order sign. She turned to the mirror to look at herself, rather satisfied that she didn’t look like she was about to burst out crying. Taking a deep breath, she took off the band that had been holding her hair up in a ponytail to readjust it. She had to at least look presentable when the witness woke up.

 

She heard the stall door open more than she sees it, sensing a figure approach the sink next to her out of the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip, focusing on getting her hair right so she would look good. She must’ve been stuck trying to fix her hair for a while because she sensed that the girl next to her was staring at her. At that, she looked at the other girl, furrowing her eyebrows “are you alright?”

 

The girl, a blonde with sharp jawline and hard eyes in a nurse outfit, only scanned her face with an unreadable expression before shifting her gaze and walked away. Sooyoung just stood there, dumbfounded at the lack of response, before shaking her head a bit and went back to fixing her hair. She heard the door creak, but didn’t hear it close right away. Instead, she heard a voice say, “Wear it down.”

 

She turned her head at that, catching the girl still staring at her with a hint of a small smile before she went out the room, the door closing behind her.

 

Little did she know, that wouldn’t be the last of her meeting with the strange blonde girl.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> cc: bossbabhye  
> twitter: jindorisblue


End file.
